Yugioh GX Pheonix Style: The Shadow Riders!
by NeonPheonix
Summary: This is my version of Yugioh GX retold with my OC as a main character. There will be familiar faces and some new ones in the Fic, as Seth Lee, Jaden, and the rest face off against the Shadow Riders!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fic in a while so I hope you all enjoy! There will be made up cards, so you have been warned. AU where my OC Seth Lee joins Jaden and his friends on their adventures. This is inspired by Duelist of Dawn's Yugioh GX: Duel Academy Stories and SuperNeos2's Supreme King Jaden story, both are very good reads.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yugioh GX, any cards(other than my OCs and made up cards), and I do not own anything referenced in this fic.**

Yugioh GX

S1 E1: A New Kid on the Block

Seth Lee ran across the sidewalk, feet pounding cement. He knew that this was the only way to get better. He'd learned all that could be taught by Domino, so Duel Academy was the next best thing.

The Japanese boy ran faster, causing the wind to cascade over his jet black hair. He wore his hair as a mop top. His simple black t-shirt and blue pants covered his thin body, while his arms were obscured by layer upon layer of white wrappings. Seth ran towards the Kaiba Dome, not wanting to be late to the test.

Yugioh GX

Seth grabbed a Duel Disk, having been ordered to Duel Area 3 to face his proctor. His opponent wore a dark blue blazer over a black sleeveless and black jeans. Proctor was an older man, at least 30 from what Seth could tell, and the man had a blonde goatee. The Proctor went first, the Disks having automatically set the life point count.

Seth: 4000

Proctor: 4000

"I set a monster face-down and end my turn," The Proctor concluded.

Seth drew then yelled,"I summon Monk Fighter in attack position. Then I send him to the graveyard to special summon Master Monk from my hand!" A silver haired teen in a gold Karate gi did a flip kick and bowed before being destroyed and replaced by Master Monk. The new fighter had a long silver mane of hair and a matching beard, while his muscles rippled visibly without a shirt. (Master Monk: 1900/1000) Seth smiled as if seeing an old friend after a long absence,"Now! Master Monk attack that face-down with Black Belt Blow!" The elderly warrior jumped from his crouched position and landed a crushing blow with his foot into the card. The card flipped, revealing a robotic monster with large arms and a round belly. It's cyclopean eye blinked as it was attacked, but it remained. (Golem: 1800/1500)

The Proctor chuckled, explaining,"Once per turn when my Golem's in defense mode he can't be destroyed in battle."

"Well I guess you didn't know my Monk's special ability then... He can attack twice!"

The Golem was then kicked again, sending the scrap pile to the graveyard. "I play a card face-down and then it goes to you!"said the Martial Artist excitedly.

The Proctor grinned slyly at his new card. "I summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode!" A trio of green skinned ogre like creatures armed with brown helmets, suspenders, and billy clubs appeared in front of the test supervisor. (Goblin: 2300/0) "Now I'll have my Force attack your Monk! Go get 'im boys!" The Proctor yelled, only for an immediate reply via the flip of a card,"I activate Negate Attack! Stopping your goons in their tracks," Seth explained. The examiner ended his turn sourly after that.

Seth drew his card, then immediately played it with another,"I summon Big Shield Gardna in attack mode! Then I activate Shien's Spy, letting me give it to you." (Gardna: 100/2600) A man with long black hair and an incredibly enormous purple shield was summoned, only for him to walk over next to the squadrant of goblins, casually hefting his shield around. The Proctor scowled at his new monster, not caring for his opponent's gift one bit. Lee went on,"Then I can equip Master Monk with Legendary Black Belt. Now when he destroys a monster, all that card's DEF points come out of your life points! Now, Master Monk attack with Fist of Legend*!" A large black belt appeared, so the mighty old fighter put it in place, followed by a running charge towards the Big Shield Gardna. The Master kicked the shield, followed by a punch to the guardian's face. (Proctor: 4000, 2200). Then, as if simultaneously both duelist and disk remembered the Black Belt's effect, followed by a huge drop in points. (Proctor: 2200, 0).

The Proctor smiled,"Nice job applicant, and good luck at Duel Academy." Seth bowed, both to his Proctor and the newly formed audience. Then the Monk Duelist though to himself, I know I made Marlown Sensei proud. Now I need to train more at this Academy, only then will I be ready to take on him.

A few hours of dueling later, and the remainder of applicants had all tried, most passing. Tomorrow they would be at one of the most prestigious schools in the world. Duel Academy.

**AN:**

***This is a reference for a martial arts movie. There will be a lot of martial art references, and martial artists.**

I hope to update this story every other week so no worries readers. Please read, review, and GET YOUR GAME ON!


	2. Chapter 2

**Because last chapter was so short, I've decided to post another one the same day.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yugioh GX, any cards(other than my OCs and made up cards), and I do not own anything referenced in this fic.**

Yugioh GX

S1 E2: The Next King of Games Pt.1

On a huge airplane, all the students that passed the exam flew on the way to Duel Academy. A kid with a brown mop top of hair stared out the window, sitting next to that boy was a much smaller teen with bright blue hair and ridiculously small glasses, while both of them sat behind Seth, who sat alone. He stared intently at the taller boy,"Aren't you the kid who beat Dr. Crowler?" Instantly Jaden grinned goofily,"Yup! The one and only Jaden Yuki! I didn't see your duel though..."

"It's cool, I was one of the first applicants there. Name's Seth Lee by the way."

Suddenly, a voice rang across the plane,"This is your captain speakin', pretty soon you'll see your new home away from home, Academy Island."

Yugioh GX

In the main lecture room, an expansive wide open area all the freshmen gathered. A balding 50-something man with a maroon blazer and a graying brown goatee. The man spoke cheerfully,"Good morning and welcome my students! I'm Chancellor Shepperd, Headmaster here and you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world. Now get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms; I believe they'll be quite comfortable. Well, depending on how you ranked of course!"

Following the Chancellor's speech, Seth, Jaden, and Syrus each left the lecture hall after recieving red blazers. Seth wore white khakis and blue tennis shoes to go with his scarlet jacket and black t-shirt. Jaden wore the same except red shoes, whilst finally Syrus wore an identical jacket to Jaden's but black pants and shoes. Each one looked at their respective PDA, which they were given along with the jackets.

"Whelp, looks like I'm in Slifer Red!" Jaden hollered. Syrus agreed,"Me too. And I just read that we'd be roommates." Lee nodded, only to turn to see Bastion Misawa walking towards them, leading Jaden to greet him,"Hi ya Bastion! Are you in Slifer Red too?"

"Well let's see... Yellow sleeves, yellow buttons, I don't think so."

"Oh... I get it! That's why me and Sy are in red."

"Please don't tell me you just figured that out."

"So what? Ever think I could be color blind?"

"Actually no. Are you color blind?" Bastion asked, patiently waiting for an answer. Jaden replied,"Nope but I coulda been!" He laughed as he and Syrus walked away down the trail to find their dorm.

That left Bastion and Seth alone. The British teen thought aloud,"How'd you get into Slifer? Your proctor never damaged you once, and you beat him in two moves." Seth said,"I guess I'm just lucky is all..."

Yugioh GX

Flashback: 2 Hours Before the Plane Ride

"Hello Mr. Lee, I'd like to tell you that I was most impressed by your duel yesterday against your proctor." Chancellor Shepperd had been contacting various new students, trying to get a feel for their personalities. He was on the 6th call and one of his most anticipated.

"Thank you Chancellor Shepperd."

"I'm happy to say that you are our only non-Prep School first year to be in Obelisk Blue this year!"

"What does that mean sir?"

"Well, Obelisk is the best of the three dormitories this school offers to their students. The best of the best duel there. While the students with lots of potential and good grades are put in the Ra Yellow Dorm. And last, but also least is Slifer Red. This is where the lowest grade students and the more... _challenged_ students are put."

"Yes I don't mean any disrespect by this sir but I don't want to be an Obelisk just yet."

"What do you mean son?"

"It's just that I want to have to work my way up... And we both know that I wouldn't have been put at the highest rank if not for my father and sensei."

"Okay I see your point. I promise to have you put in Slifer Red immediately."

Yugioh GX

Syrus and Jaden made their way to a large yellow building after a few minutes of walking. "This isn't a dorm! It's an outhouse with a deck," Syrus commented, then the pair walked up to the second floor, up a rickety set of steps. Jaden laughed,"But you sure can't beat the view!" Pointing towards the ocean, both Slifers smiled for a moment before entering their room. Inside there was a desk with a lamp on it, a tiny kitchenette, and a bunk bed with three bunks.

"Its kinda small huh," Syrus said, to which Jaden replied,"Well you're a small guy Sy. Anyway it'll be a great place to crash."

"Hey Jay do you think maybe we were connected in some past life? Ya know like you were some great pharaoh and I was the Priest Seto!"

"No offense Syrus but that's kinda lame."

"Aaaaahhhh!"

"They broke the molds coming up with the two of us!"

"Yeah, for different reasons."

Jaden paused at the last comment, thinking for a moment,"We really need to work on that confidence buddy!" As he was saying this, the Slifer had been walking towards the window, which was covered by dark green drapes. "But right now let's just work on this pad!" Jaden exclaimed, only to open the currents. "HHHHHEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY!"

As the scream rocked through the room, Jaden yelped in fear as well, while Syrus pulled a Scooby-Doo and leapt into Jaden's arms. The blankets on the top bunk rustled, revealing a grumpy koala looking face. "Those were closed for a reason ya know." The koala-boy growled. "We didn't see you," Jaden apologized.

Yugioh GX

Seth had talked with Bastion for a few minutes before both had gone their separate ways. The Slifer had found the dorm quite easily, and found that his room was empty, and directly next to Jaden and Syrus's. The young boy looked through his cards, admiring each one. He stopped at Monk Fighter.

This card reminded him so much of himself, how he trained for hours at a time, all to prove that he could. That he didn't need his father's name to get by. Seth put the card on his bed, which was in the form of a couch. There was also a bunk bed, though Seth had no desire for sleep at the moment. Lee got into a horse-rider stance*, then punched the air 100 times. He wasn't sweating yet. Later he would practice his kicks and punches on actual objects, Because an unused blade is a dull one, his sensei's voice rang in his ears.

The Martial Artist walked out of his room, but came right back in. Realizing that he may need his Duel Disk, he came back in and left immediately, only to find that Jaden and Syrus had done the same from their rooms.

Yugioh GX

After a quick little tour around the school, the gaggle of Slifers all headed towards a certain arena. They each looked around in awe, as if sensing the school spirit. Two guys in blue blazers swaggered over to the trio, only to start yelling,"This is Obelisk Blue territory!" One said, while the other finished,"Yeah, so get your ugly Slifer butts outta here!"

Seth rolled his eyes, knowing these guys wouldn't be much of a challenge. It might have been Duelist Intuition, or it could've been Seth's years of fighting and training. Seth, who stood a few inches taller than Jaden, remained in his position. Syrus squealed,"Lee this isn't such a good idea. I say we just leave these guys to do their own thing." Seth scowled, then shook his head,"I'll leave if they can beat me in a duel. Maybe their the challenge I've been looking for, but I wouldn't bet on that..."

One of the Obelisks, this one had an enormously deep voice bellowed,"What did you say? You Slifer Slime don't belong here," The other Obelisk, this one with a Southern accent and blue hair replied,"It's okay Bubba. We can take this Slifer Slacker!" Jaden grinned, not even fazed,"Well how about you guys put your money where your mouth is, and duel!" Jaden pulled out his Duel Disk, ready for a match.

Seth shook is head,"Nah Jay I got these two. I could use the excercise."

Beau pulled out his Disk, gesturing Bubba to leave. Then Seth laughed,"No, he stays. I want to beat both of you, I don't like my friends being called names."

Bubba: 4000

Seth: 4000

Bubba went first. "I activate Ancient Rules. It lets me summon any normal monster from my hand as long as it's got 5 or more stars," Bubba said, staring Lee in the eyes as he did so. "Go Millenium Shield in defense mode!" A giant shield appeared, it's golden and scarlet metal blocking the Obelisk from view. (Shield: 0/3000) The large Obelisk ended his turn.

Seth drew, then smiling broadly and chuckling,"Looks like I'll make quick work of you. At least with this card! Go Combo Fighter." A red haired martial artist with a green belt and a pair of brown pants. His arms were bandaged just like Lee's - as if from constantly training. (Fighter: 1600/800) Bubba laughed,"What's that sposed to be? The Karate Kid or something?"

"Or something..." Seth replied, then revealed two more cards from his hand, immediately shouting,"I activate Stop Defense, switching your Shield to offense! Then I chain Mastery of an Art**! Which lets me sacrifice a 'Fighter' to summon a 'Master' card from my hand or deck. So say goodbye to Combo Fighter and hello to Combo Master!" The red head spun in the center of the field, faster and faster until it suddenly stopped. A transformation had occured, the once slender fighter became a Master, and it's once fully bandaged arms were now only partially covered, while the belt was worn as a head band. The Master's muscled form was well represented by it's veritable ATK points. (Master: 2200/1500)

"Now my Combo Master's effect activates! Since I chained a card this turn he can attack twice in one move. Go, Ultimate Combo!" Seth yelled, forcing his monster to obey. The mighty martial artist rushed the weaker shield, smashing it with a flurry of blows. (Bubba: 4000, 1800) Just after the Obelisk's Disk registered the drop in points, Lee cried again,"Now Combo Master! End this!" The warrior nodded, then punched Bubba in the nose. (Bubba: 1800, 0)

Results: Victor: Seth Lee

Beau's eyes grew wide as his friend lost, while Syrus and Jaden applauded excitedly for their own comrade. Syrus hollered,"Nice one Seth!" Jaden shouted,"Great duel buddy!" Beau snarled,"You got lucky is all. And that luck ends here Slifer Slime!"

Both Challenger and Obelisk yelled simultaneously,"DUEL!"

Beau: 4000

Seth: 4000

This time, it was Lee who went first. "I summon Sasuke Samurai in ATK mode, then I play a face-down and end my turn." A orange faced samurai in green and brown armor appeared, blue hair spiked and sword slashing. (Sasuke: 500/800)

Beau drew, shouting,"I activate my own Ancient Rules! So give a big round of applause to Tri-Horned Dragon!" A ferocious three horned dragon was evoked before Lee, formidably shaking it's blue scales. Beau cried out,"Go, use Triple Talon Strike!" The enormous reptile clambered rapidly towards the now shrieking swordsman. Seth shouted over the noise of claws hitting gym floor,"I activate Negate Attack!" A swirling vortex of energy blocked the brute's move. Beau continued,"I activate Dark Door and set one card face-down."

Seth looked over the field, he was out gunned, but not out. "I summon Karate Man in ATK mode and activate his effect!" Beau chuckled,"I don't think so! I activate my face-down, Skill Drain! So now all monsters on the field can't activate their effects." Just as a afro toting African American in a yellow Karate gi and a red head band was summoned, it glowed with a fierce red aura, then the energy faded following the activation of Beau's face-down. (Beau: 4000, 3000) Seth scowled, looking to his hand for a solution. He found it immediately, in the form of two cards. "I activate Creature Swap, letting me switch control of Sasuke Samurai to you, but you have to give me one of your monsters. Since you only have the one... I guess I know what my early Christmas present is."

The Tri-Horned Dragon begrudgingly crawled over to it's new master, and Sasuke Samurai eagerly leapt over to it's own. Beau laughed,"You still can't beat me right now, you can only attack once per battle phase." Lee rolled his eyes,"One of the reasons that I'm not in Obelisk is that you all are soooo blinded by your elitist attitudes that you couldn't duel your way out of a paper bag!" The other two Slifer's respective eyes bulged out of their faces, then Jaden spoke up,"Uh, Seth I think that was a little much..."

"They called us Slime Jaden, it's time the Obelisk Blue dorm got a rude awakening! Seth Lee will not be pushed around! I am the best and no one will look down on me again!"

Seth scowled, his wrathful eyes burning into Beau's skull. Lee began,"Now I activate Gift of the Martyr, so by sending Tri-Horned Dragon to the graveyard, I can increase another monster, like Karate Man by the send monster's ATK points! Then I attack Sasuke Samurai with Sacrificial Fist!" The Tri-Horned Dragon's form vaporized into golden dust, which flowed into Karate Man's nostrils, then his muscles bulged and his fists shook.(Karate Man: 1000/1000-3850/1000) The fighter ran to the orange swordsman, then drove his empowered fist through the Samurai's face. (Beau: 3000, 0)

Results: Victor: Seth Lee(Winner)

Seth angrily stomped off, leaving the two Obelisks alone with the duo of Slifers. Jaden looked at the smaller Red,"So what..." A tall blonde with amazing curves strode in the arena. "Hey! You two Slifers shouldn't be here. The Slifer Welcome Dinner is in a few minutes," The She-Blue explained. Jaden nodded and with Syrus he ran out, just before turning and saying,"Hey! I didn't catch your name!"

She looked up, yelling to the running duo,"Alexis Rhodes!"

"Jaden. Jaden Yuki."

As the two ran out of sight, Alexis turned to the pair of Obelisks in front of her. "I thought I told you not to harass Slifers! What's wrong with you two?" Beau rolled his eyes where as his partner shivered nervously. Alexis screamed,"Get to the Obelisk Welcome Dinner!"

Yugioh GX

Later, Inside the Obelisk Blue Dorm

"You two are pitiful. Getting beaten by one Slifer Slacker!" A boy sat in a large reclining chair with his legs crossed. Beau shriveled into his own seated position on a large navy couch,"Sorry Chazz. But there's somethin' else we wanted to tell you." Bubba continued,"The kid who beat us was with the guy who played Crowler at the Entrance Exams." The shadowed figure, Chazz placed is hands in front of his face, cupping them together,"Okay... That helps me how?"

"Well, the one who beat us was talking about being the best. And not wanting to ever get walked on again by Obelisks." Beau explained. Bubba went on,"We know that that was you know whose way. And this Lee guy had big wrappings over his arms too." Chazz got up, revealing his long blue blazer and spiky black hair. He yelled,"Seth Lee is on the Island! BRANDON LEE'S SON IS AT DUEL ACADEMY!"

**AN:**

**Who is Brandon Lee? Why is Chazz so angry because Seth is there? Why did Seth freak out during his duel?**

**All these questions and more will be answered in two weeks, during Episode 3: The Next King of Games Pt. 2**

***This is a meditation stance used by the Shaolin monks, the first masters of Kung Fu. It was used to strengthen their legs and stamina.**

****My first made up card of the series, what do you think?**

Read, review, and get your game on!


	3. Chapter 3

S1 E3: The Next King of Games Pt. 2

Academy Island, Slifer Red Dorm

"You got that Slifer Slacker?" A voice echoed through Jaden's head. Jay just got a call on his PDA from some Obelisk guy. "I hear ya loud and clear Chezz! You want me to go wake up Seth for you right?" Jaden asked innocently. The shadowed silouette image on the screen angrily stomped his feet,"I TOLD YOU! MY NAME IS CHAZZ PRINCETON YOU SLIFER SLIME!"

"Yeah what ever man. Can ya keep it down my roommates are sleeping?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? Chazz Princeton, future King of Games doesn't take orders from Drop-Out Kids."

"Whoa there... You can't be the next King of Games! I happen to know that position has already been filled."

"Oh yeah? By whom?"

"Just little old me. Jaden Yuki."

"Let's duel to find out which one of us is the King of Games!"

Yugioh GX

North Marlown's Dojo, 5 Years Ago

A taller boy stood over Lee, dominating him with punch after merciless punch. This was Seth's tormentor. This was Daniel Lawerence*. Both students wore dark green gis, and had Brown belts over green pants. Sparring was not Seth's forte, he wasn't fast enough, so Daniel always beat him.

Duel Monsters was different, it gave the boys an equal playing field. Seth was given special cards by his father, they weren't extremely rare or something, they just meant alot to both Lees. Daniel ran a more 'skilled' deck, focusing on a group of six warriors, and alot of support for them. But, Daniel always won those battles too.

"You will never be as good as me! You are slime Lee! S-L-I-M-E!" Daniel screamed, his blonde hair shaking in frustration, and jealousy. Seth began to cry, his bruises must have had bruises he was in so much pain. Danny continued his speech,"Your father is ashamed of you, and no matter what you do you will never prove that you are his son. His greatness is rivaled only by your stupidity!"

Daniel had Lee pinned to the ground, and was about to say more when North Marlown charged his student with his shoulder. Daniel was easily knocked over, then the Sensei kicked Daniel-san in the ribs. "Never flaunt power Daniel-san. It shows weakness," Sensei said, then helped Lee to his feet.

North was wise for his age, only 32 but knew so much. Lee's sensei took Seth into his office, to provide medication for the boy's wounds. Seth continued to cry, and the brunette teacher allowed him to rub the mucus onto his own black robe. North sent a cold hard glare towards Daniel, who stared him down.

Domino City, 3 Years Ago

Brandon Lee laughed after shaking hands with his opponent, the Domino City Junior Champion, Chazz Princeton. Brandon had a huge helmet-like set of black hair, and it was clear that it had never been combed. The elder Lee was thickly muscled, and tanned making him look more like a tree than a duelist. He wore a black jacket over a white sleeveless shirt, while he had a nice pair of black pants. His Duel Disk was the standard issue, but it had a green outline.

Chazz started walking to his side of the arena, hearing the crowd call his name. Then he remembered his brothers's 'pep talk' before the match. _'If you fail us little brother, there will not be a second chance.' Slade said, then Jagger added,'This is for our family Chazz. We do not accept failures.'_ Chazz shook off the memory, standing at attention in his Domino High school uniform, blue jacket over black shirt with blue pants. He was pale and had his own black hair, but it was spiked towards Brandon intimidatingly. 'The Future King of Games' pulled out his own Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

Chazz: 4000

Brandon: 4000

Chazz went first, immediately playing several cards,"First I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw two more cards. Then I summon Wish Dragon in ATK mode and activate his effect! So by sending him to the graveyard I can summon two Wish Dragon Tokens in DEF mode, then I'll set a card face-down and end my turn." (Wish Dragon: 700/100) A green jar with a smiling face appeared in front of Chazz, only to vanish and be replaced by a small red scaled dragon. That dragon was destroyed, and in the wake of it's absence two smaller identical scarlet dragons were summoned. (Wish Dragon Token: 0/0 x2)

"Cute Chazz, but the Junior Leagues are a big deal, are you sure you're ready for it? That wasn't much of an opening move," Brandon goated. Chazz took the bait,"How dare you! I'm a Princeton, and Princetons are champions! I will make it in this League, and you're the only one standing in my way Lee!"

Brandon laughed at the crowd's support of Chazz. Their applause dimmed as he made his opening move. "I summon Twin Sword Marauder in ATK mode! Then I play Double Summon, letting me Normal Summon again. Here comes Sasuke Samurai #2!" Brandon called, making sure the entire audience heard. First a warrior in dark blue armor and matching pants appeared, spinning a huge sword in each hand. Then another swordsman appeared, this one was orange and wore a purple gi and stood about 2 feet** tall with a katanna comedically large at 4 feet long. (Marauder: 1600/1000. SS#2: 200/300)

Brandon went on,"Now I activate my Sasuke Samurai's special ability, so by paying 800 Life Points, neither of us can activate Spells or Traps this Turn." The orange katanna master turned and stabbed his owner in the chest, leaving not even a scratch. (Brandon: 4000, 3200)

In the Stands

Jagger looked at Slade,"GAH! Chazz is losing this right now. Soon he'll be clear of monsters, and he can't activate that face-down this turn." Slade turned, then coughed,"Mark this up as a failure on our part. Tell the Princeton Corporation that they can start coming up with a new idea..." Then both siblings stood up, and rudely shoved people out of the way as they attempted to wade through the large irritating caddle-like crowd.

On the Floor of the Arena

It was Brandon's turn, and he was not nearly finished with the Princeton yet. "Now, Twin Sword Marauder attack his Wish Token!" Brandon ordered, followed by his warrior lashing out at the dragon on Chazz's right. The first sword slash clean through the innocent reptile. (Chazz: 4000, 2400) As Princeton's Life Points went down, the latter yelled,"Hey! What gives? That Wish Dragon Token was in DEF mode!"

"When Twin Sword Marauder attacks a DEF position monster, he inflicts piercing damage when his ATK is higher than your card's DEF, and here's the kicker, he can attack again!"

Brandon explained, only for his Marauder to kick the other Token with his boot, reducing it to pixels, and lowering Chazz's Life Points. (Chazz: 2400, 800) Chazz groaned, knowing what was going to happen next. Brandon roared,"Go Sasuke Samurai, attack Chazz directly!" The orange warrior followed the Marauder's lead, but drew his blade and stabbed Chazz with it. (Chazz: 800, 600) "Then I end my turn with two face-downs," Lee concluded.

Chazz eagerly grabbed at his face-down laughing,"Are you ready to lose Brandon? Because I activate Call of the Haunted, letting me pull out an old friend from the graveyard, like Wish Dragon! Then I send it to the graveyard to summon two Wish Dragon Tokens." When the trap was activated, the small red dragon reappeared. Then the dragon was shattered and replaced by two smaller dragons, each the same as the first. Brandon yawned, obviously not impressed by the familiar move. Chazz growled,"Are you ready to lose Lee?"

"It takes more than a text book move like that to make it in the Junior League Princeton."

Chazz snorted,"How's this for text book? I sacrifice both my Wish Dragons to summon Dragonic Knight!" Both scarlet lizards shattered in the wake of Chazz's mighty monster, this one was grey-green with silver armor, similar to a knight's and wielded a large sword. (Dragonic Knight: 2800/2300)

In the Stands

While Jagger and Slade tried making their way to the top, the assembled fans jumped from their seats all shouting and screaming Chazz's name. Jagger turned first, then noticed his brother's dragon,"Hey Slade, we might make it to the League anyway! Look!"

On the Floor of the Arena

Brandon chuckled,"Chazz when you duel you don't put your heart into it. You aren't doing it for the right reasons. That's why you won't be joining the Junior Leagues today."

"What do you know?! I've got the heavy artillery that says other wise."

Chazz continued his move,"Now I activate Megamorph! Since my Life Points are lower than your's my Dragonic Knight's ATK doubles!" The reptilian knight sheathed it's sword and flexed it's glowing emerald aura. (DK: 2800/2300, 5600/2300) The teen angrily screamed,"Dragonic Knight, attack Sasuke Samurai #2 with Draconic Wrath!" The mighty dragon blew crimson flames all over the orange samurai, which hissed as it was destroyed. But when Chazz saw Brandon's Life Points, he was in for a shock. (Brandon: 1600)

"Hey! What's going on?"

"Well Chazz, since you attacked I activated my Nutrient Z Trap card, so I gained 4000 life points before your Knight did any damage." Lee explained, then Chazz venomously snarled. "I'll get you next turn Lee!"

"I don't think so! I activate my last card, Damage Condenser! Which means that if I discard a card from my hand I can summon a monster from my deck whose ATK is equal or less than the damage I took, and I choose my Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!"

Brandon's fans all lit up, knowing the possibility of victory was near when their hero had that card. The stadium shook as the robotic samurai was summoned. An enormous blue and orange colored robot samurai was summoned, and the crowdes rejoiced at the turn of events. The robot had a steel two-pronged spear in it's hands, and said samurai spun it's signature weapon around dramatically. (Benkei: 1000/3500) "What's he gonna do? Sit on my Knight? He doesn't have the stats!" Chazz challenged.

After Chazz ended his turn, Brandon drew confidently. "I switch my Big Benkei to DEF mode and activate my spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon! Destroying Megamorph and returning your Dragonic Knight's stats back to normal." Chazz scoffed,"So what! Your monster can't touch my Knight! He's got 1,000 ATK points! What are you going to do?"

"I use my Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei's effect. Now I can attack while he's in DEF mode! You did good Chazz, but I played with my heart, for what I believe in! Maybe you will find your way, but I hope you realize now that this is not your way. Benkei, end this."

The enormous robot groggily got up, then slammed it's fist into the equally huge dragon, whose remains incinerated upon impact, and the smoldering carcass was thrown onto Chazz, who remained silent and unflinching.

(Chazz: 600, 0)

Results: Victor: Brandon Lee

North's Dojo, 1 Year Ago

Seth angrily punched the punching bag, delivering blow after blow to it's surface. Then he sent a spinning kicking, breaking the bag open, sand dumping out. He began his 400 push-ups on the ground next to the still pouring sand. "I have to be the greatest. I will be the King of Games."

He finished, then started doing air kicks. "I will be the King of Games."

"I will be the King of Games."

"I will be the King of Games."

"I will be the King of Games."

Lee continued to mutter his mantra, furiously chanting it like a man possessed. He wasn't gifted like his father, no. Seth Lee had to train and train to get better, and he would. He would be the King of Games.

Without Lee's knowledge, North Marlown was standing in the doorway, getting ready to open up for the day. It was 5 A.M. Sensei Marlown stood there for a few minutes, watching his pupil keenly.

Domino City Fortune Parlor, 1 Month Ago

North's thick mane of hair was now graying, even through his goattee. Lee's Sensei was worried, if what this 'Fortune Teller' said was true - North did have a lot to worry about. He left the parlor, ignoring the Fortune Teller's friend, the one with gray hair and a suit who stared at him.

_'Lee will make it to Duel Academy, but his fate will be sealed in 3 Years time.' The Psychic had said, and North angrily slammed the table demanding,'What the Hell does that mean?' Sensei grabbed the Psychic by the collar, yanking him over the table of tarot cards. Sartorious had never been wrong before. It didn't seem like he'd ever be wrong. The gray haired teen shoved North into the chair, explaining,'It means your friend is gonna die dude. Sartorious gives him 3 years.'_

Yugioh GX

Slifer Red Dorm, Now

It had been about a week before Seth left for Duel Academy when he over heard Sensei Marlown discussing his impending doom with his father. Brandon had denied the news, but Seth ran out of the dojo as quickly as possible. Sartorious was never wrong. To this day, Sensei never treated him the same as he had before.

Lee tried to ignore it, but deep in his mind he knew it was true. He never told anyone, he didn't want to. They would pity him, and that was the last thing Lee wanted. _What am I going to do?_ A song came to mind, reminding the martial artist of his countdown. He sang it, albeit quietly.

"A year from now we'll all be gone

All our friends will move away

And they're goin' to better places

But our friends will be gone away

Nothin' is as it has been

And I miss your face like hell

And I guess it's just as well

But I miss your face like hell

Been talkin' 'bout the way things change

And my family lives in a different state

If you don't know what to make of this

Then we will not relate

So if you don't know what to make of this

Then we will not relate

Rivers and roads,

Oh Rivers and roads!

Rivers 'til I reach you"***

As the song concluded, tears started to roll down Seth's cheeks. He sniffed, wiping them away. He'd be damned if he spent the rest of his life - no matter how short that might be - crying like a baby. He was Seth Lee, and he would be the King of Games.

**AN:**

***Can anyone tell me what I was referencing here?**

****That's right! US Customary! Deal with it!**

*****This is a great song, I'm a huge fan of The Head and The Heart.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry to all my readers that are disappointed by the late update. I had alot of homework, and I was busy updating my new series. Check it out if you're into it, it's a TMNT rewrite. Now I figured out a better schedule for my updates.**

Yugioh GX

S1 E4: Welcome To Duel Academy!

It was the second day at Duel Academy, and Jaden was already dreading the school. Class, a.k.a. Jaden's worst enemy was going to start in a matter of not eight, not seven, but six days. SIX DAYS! Jaden felt pretty good about the school other than actual classes though.

As it turned out, each student's required to duel at least twice during each semester, and since Jaden loved the game it would be no trouble for him. Especially with his duel with Chazz lined up for that night, Jaden figured he had that grade in the bag. The one he was worried about was Syrus who seemed to lack even the concept of confidence.

As planned Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Seth met just outside the Slifer Red Dorm before the day started, in an attempt to figure out the lay out of the school a little bit more. Lee led the way confidently, having jogged around the perimeter that night. After leading them around the various environments, from the beach to the forest to the volcano, Lee and company stopped at the cliff to take a breath.

Jaden huffed,"So... What do you guys think?" Chumley kept trying to catch his breath, his shirt having been sweat through at the arm pits. Syrus shrugged, so Lee answered,"It seems like a great place to start my Pro Duelist career, and maybe make some friends along the way." Jaden pointed to the horizon,"Hey! That's a boat in the water!" Syrus laughed,"Yeah Jay, that's generally where boats are found."

Yugioh GX

Seth and Jaden had raced from the cliff to the Chancellor's office followed distantly by Syrus and Chumley. After several minutes of running, the pair of Slifers finally made it. Lee knocked and upon hearing a "Come in," from Shepperd, Jaden and Seth made their way in. Seth nodded towards the tall dark blue haired teen standing next to the seated Chancellor.

Seth asked,"Who is on the ship coming to the Island?" The tall boy answered,"The new students that should be arriving in six days." The monotone of the statement didn't get anything out of anyone, except Jaden anyway. Jaden shivered at the number, knowing that that spelled doom for him and his grade.

Jaden asked,"Hey Teach! How's about it you and me have a duel?" The taller teen answered again,"You should be more respectful to the Headmaster." Shepperd shook his head, chuckling,"It's fine Zane, Mr. Yuki is just a little less, formal than others. And no Jaden I won't be dueling you, but I did receive a notice, a Duel Request for you Lee."

The Martial Artist asked,"Who would ask to duel me Chancellor?" "Actually I was surprised by it myself. A third year Obelisk Blue named Pierce Nixon sent it, but I was going to refuse -" The Chancellor attempted to explain, only for Jaden to interrupt,"Hey! My main man Lee never backs down from a challenge! Sign 'im up!"

"Well okay Mr. Yuki..." The Chancellor stammered, then Chumley and Syrus rushed into the room. Syrus was the closest to finding his breath so he spoke first,"There's a boat and -" Syrus was cut off by the realization of Zane's presence. It was Zane who replied,"Little brother, we've already had this discussion. Jaden and Seth were told of the new students already. Now the Headmaster and I were discussing the candidates for the Exhibition Duels, so please see your ways out."

Yugioh GX

The Slifers had left with little comment, so Zane and Shepperd quickly got back to business. "Jaden Yuki, the Elemental Hero duelist, as of now he has had no duels outside the Entrance Exam at this Academy. Where have I seen Heroes before Zane?" Chancellor asked.

"I believe there are several Professional Duelists that use those cards Headmaster."

"Yes but I've seen the Elemental Heroes somewhere... Come to think of it, I saw a duel on television! Jaden was dueling someone on T.V. Zane!"

"I saw that too Headmaster. The match was Jaden versus a Mr. Koyo Hibiki."

"Yes that's it! Now I remember, it was the Junior League Championship Tournament, the top four competitors were given the chance to duel Pro Duelists, Chazz Princeton dueled Brandon Lee and Jaden dueled Koyo..."

Yugioh GX

Domino City, 3 Years Ago

Koyo Hibiki wore a red jacket over black pants, not unlike a Slifer Red student would. He shook a young Jaden Yuki's hand, warmly smiled and walked to his side of the field. Jaden was star struck by his idol touching him, he was so energized about his match that he had put on a pair of bright blue shorts and a yellow t-shirt.

Koyo gave a thumbs up, and Jaden's wave was shaky, but both signaled their readiness.

"DUEL!"

Koyo: 4000

Jaden: 4000

Jaden went first, declaring,"I summon Elemental Hero Avian in DEF mode! Then I throw down two face-downs and call it a turn." A green feathered man crouched defensively in front of Jaden, his mask concealing all of his face(if all of his face was his forehead and eyes). (Avian: 1000/1000)

Koyo went, drawing and yelling,"You'll have to do better than that Jaden! I summon Elemental Hero Stratos in ATK mode! And with his effect I can add a 'Hero' monster from my deck to my hand. So here comes Elemental Hero Ocean!" A hero in a blue costume with a grey helmet and sleek looking pair of turbines on his back pumped his fist. (Stratos: 1800/300) The Pro Duelist said,"Stratos! Attack Avian with Turbulence Slash!" The blue Hero flew towards his prey, attempting to punch the bird-like avenger, but the hit was blocked by a transleucent bubble that shielded the weaker Hero. Jaden laughed,"You fell into my trap! Go Draining Shield! Now I gain life points for every ATK point your card has and that's almost two grand!" (Jaden: 4000, 5800)

Jaden called out,"I draw and activate Polymerization! Then I send the Avian on my field and the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand to the graveyard to call out Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" A swirling vortex of dark blues appeared behind Avian, followed by the silhouette of a thin woman in tights. Then Avian and the shadow were swirled together, revealing a mighty Hero, this one had green skin and two wings. One wing was white like an angel's and the other was red and dragonic. He had two arms, one was green like an iguana's and the other was what looked like a dragon's head and neck, while a long crimson tail slithered behind him. (Flame Wingman: 2100/1200) Jaden yelled,"Flame Wingman I'm gonna ride you to the top so let's show 'em what your made of! Attack Stratos!" As the preteen hollered, so did the audience and all attending stood in awe as the Flame Wingman ascended into the sky. The Hero ignited, red embers flying off as he dive bombed into the green Hero. (Koyo: 4000, 3700) Then, Flame Wingman aimed his dragonic arm at Koyo, sending beams of fire into the older boy. (Koyo: 3700, 1900) Jaden explained,"When Wingman destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to that card's ATK. Pretty cool huh? Almost as cool as the monster I set."

Koyo drew, than jabbed,"We'll see about that Jaden... I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw two more cards." The Pro drew, then activated more cards,"I play Monster Reborn, reviving Stratos and his effect lets me add Elemental Hero Woodsman from my deck to my hand." (Stratos: 1800/300) Koyo slapped four more cards down,"Now I normal summon Woodsman, and play Hero's Bond - since I have a level 4 Hero monster - I can summon two more from my hand! Here comes Elemental Hero Heat and Elemental Hero Lady Heat!" The tights-wearing Hero was joined by a half-plant loinclothed green skinned hero with a tree trunk-like arm, a muscle-bound avenger with a white and red suit, and a woman in a nearly skin tight skirt red like her fellow Pyro Hero. (Woodsman: 1000/2000, Heat: 1600/1200, and Lady Heat: 1300/1000) Koyo went on,"Now Heat's effect lets him gain 200 ATK for every Elemental Hero on my side, so that's 1 GRAND! Heat attack Flame Wingman with your power boost!" The masculine red clothed Hero flexed and glowed with a scarlet aura, growing more bulky. (Heat: 2600/1200) Then it punched the flying Hero with a flaming fist. (Jaden: 5800, 5300) The Pro Duelist didn't let up,"Stratos attack that face-down!" Stratos aimed his turbines, sending him speeding into the hologram. It revealed a crimson colored fruit with it's long tongue sticking out. Jaden screeched,"You just destroyed my Mystic Tomato! When it gets destroyed I can special summon a Dark monster with fifteen-hundred or less ATK from my deck! Come on out, YUBEL!" A fiend with both gray and white colored hair and three pink eyes roared when it was summoned. It's wings were gray and bat-like with demonic arms. She wore a tight gray leotard, showing off her toned body. (Yubel: 0/0)

The Pro continued his move, oblivious to the invisible Duel Spirit hovering silently behind Jaden, though if Jaden turned he would see an identical monster to that of his new card. Koyo went on,"Now Woodsman attack!" The Hero swung a large axe at it's opponent, slamming the blunt end into the demon's gut. Yubel wasn't even stunned, sending a flurry of thorned green vines into Woodsman, who was than thrown into Koyo. (Koyo: 1900, 900) Jaden explained yet again,"Whenever Yubel get's attacked you take the damage and she stays on the field! So attacks are pretty useless." Koyo relented,"You're right Jaden, that's a pretty good card but I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Lady Heat sent five burning fire balls straight into Jaden's chest. (5300, 4300) Yubel angrily snarled at her partner's attacker, sending chills down Jay's spine.

Jaden drew, then played a new card,"Here comes Elemental Hero Clayman, in ATK mode!" The large brick-like Hero thunderously charged onto the field with inspiring gusto. (Clayman: 800/2000) Then Koyo screamed,"I activate one of my face-downs, Threatening Roar! Now you can't attack this turn..." The younger duelist nodded in understanding,"Alright, I guess I end my turn and sacrifice Clayman to keep Yubel on the field." The Elemental Hero shattered into shards of holograms, which were absorbed by the she-demon.

Koyo drew, than activated his face-down,"Alright Jaden, it's been fun but it's gotta end sometime, and this card'll help me do it! I play Ceasefire which means you take damage x500 the number of effect monsters on the field, adding up to 3000!" A yellowed paper flew into Jaden, cutting him deep. Yubel flapped her wings angrily, and screamed,"JADEN! NO!" The younger duelist took a knee, swooning at the calculation. (4300, 1300) The Hero Duelist's partner flew straight over the holograms, slamming her clawed fist into Koyo and appeared to stab into the poor boy's chest with said fist. Jaden screamed in unison with the wounded player, both in horror as medical personal jumped into the center of their match.

Yugioh GX

Obelisk Arena, Now...

Jaden faced Chazz while the whole school watched the two former Champions square off. The duel had just started and luckily Lee, Chumley, and Syrus had made it right on time. Crowler took his position as Professor, sitting next to Banner and the Ra Headmaster, Sartyr. Ms. Fontaine, the Headmistress of the Obelisk Girls Dormitory was in the nurse's office, which she managed to do part-time.

Both duelists were ready, so they were both about to yell 'Duel!' when Jaden yelled something unexpected,"GET YOUR GAME ON!"

Jaden: 4000

Chazz: 4000

Jaden went first, grinning as the spotlight hit him. "Alright! Let's start this year off with a bang, and what better to do that with than Polymerization! And with a little Fusion help I can call out the big man himself, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" The winged Hero reappeared, showing off it's dragon arm with an awesome amount of flair. Jaden laughed at his monster, then went on,"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in DEF mode, throw down a face-down and end my turn!" A large Hero with skin like bricks pounded Wingman's fist, then crouched in front of Jaden, gray dust falling off of his brown armor.

Chazz laughed,"Don't think I didn't see your Exam Duel Slacker! I saw that coming, but I'm sure you won't see this coming, let's go Jowgen the Spiritualist!" A red robed blonde priest was summoned, making fists in front of Chazz. (Jowgen: 200/1300) Chazz roared,"Now by discarding a random card, I can destroy all special summoned cards you control! So say good bye to Flame Wingman!" The robed priest pulled out a bright red walking stick, which promptly glowed with eldridge energy and sent a green blast right at the Fusion Hero, destroying it. "And thanks to Jowgen, neither of us can Special Summon any monsters."

Jaden chuckled,"I can work with that." Then drawing, he grinned at his luck,"I summon, Elemental Hero Sparkman!" An electrical Hero with a blue jumpsuit and a golden helmet pumped his fist in the air. (Sparkman: 1600/1400) Jaden yelled,"Sparkman, show 'im what your made of with Heroic Lightning!" The Voltage Hero charged his fists with lemon colored bolts of energy, then fired the electricity at the Spiritualist, but smoke covered the robed monk, hiding it from Jaden's view. Chazz roared angrily,"Come on! You can't be this stupid Drop-Out Boy! I activate Necro Gardna, so by banishing it, I can negate your attack." The semi-transleucent image of a white haired ghost with red and grey plated armor. Jaden ended his turn excitedly after that.

"Show me whatcha got Chazz!" Jaden goated, followed by a jab from Chazz,"Alright Slifer Slime! Let's see how you can handle this, Doomcaliber Knight, in ATK mode!"

Yugioh GX

Syrus bit his finger nails nervously while he watched the duel, not wanting to see his friend lose. Suddenly, the Ra Yellow Bastion Misawa and Syrus's fellow Red Seth Lee sat beside him. Lee said,"What's up Sy? Jaden duelin'?" Syrus gulped,"Yeah, but Chazz shut down Jay's special summoning with that Spiritualist." The smaller Slifer pointed to the robed monk in front of the Obelisk Blue. Bastion nodded,"I've faced Jowgen before, not very strong physically but he does make up for it with a crippling effect, and especially so when facing a Fusion summoning deck like Jaden's Heroes." Syrus gasped, but Lee coughed,"Bastion!"

"Oh I know Jaden can handle it..."

The Ra seemed to just be seeing the newest arrival on the field,"AH! That's a Doomcaliber Knight! How Jaden get's out of this I don't know..." Lee elbowed the Duelist Genius, then motioned to the sniffing Truesdale. "Come on Jay, pull right through this guy, I know you can."

Yugioh GX

On the Obelisk side of the arena, Alexis Rhodes was standing by Syrus's brother, Zane. The tall dark blue haired teen stodd beside his friend, watching his brother's roommate duel,"We'll see how good this Jaden kid really is."

"You saw his duel with Crowler right?"

"One duel doesn't decide someone's skill, it could've been luck."

"If you say so Zane."

Alexis sighed,"You have to admit, he duels like my brother used to... No holding back, and risking it all on the next draw, but that Jowgen/Doomcal combo is hard for even you to beat, huh Zane."

"He is alot like Atticus was... But we'll see if he can turn this around like your brother used to."

Yugioh GX

Chazz just summoned a demon with a grey suit of armor, made of what looked like bones. The knight also rode a skinny black horse, which helped carry a huge bone-shaped sword. (Doomcal: 1900/1800) Chazz ordered,"Now I equip Doomcaliber with Axe of Despair! This'll prove that not only do you not belong here, but neither do any of your Slifer Slacker friends! Doomcal, attack Sparkman!" (Doomcal: 1900/1800, 2900/1800) The sword glowed green and seemed to grow even longer, then it's wielder kicked the horse into motion, making it lurch into a gallop. The sword sliced through Sparkman's torso, shattering the hologram. (Jaden: 4000, 2700) Jaden grinned when Chazz ended his turn, even as sweat poured from the Slifer's face.

Jaden drew, then said,"Hey look at this, I can bring back an old friend! Here goes Warrior Returning Alive, so I can bring back Sparkman to my hand. Then I summon him again, but this time I equip him my own spell card, United We Stand! Now he gets 800 points for every monster I got, so that's 1600! But before I attack, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your spell." The familiar lightning hero flexed his ample triceps, then did a hand stand. After the Hero was equipped with the magic though, he shook hands with Clayman next to him and the golem's strength poured into the smaller avenger. (Sparkman: 1600/1400, 3200/3000) Then, a spinning vortex of wind hit Doomcaliber's sword, breaking it and taking part of the Knight's power. (Doomcaliber: 2900/1800, 1900/1800) Jaden remarked,"Sparks, lets teach this guy that even Slifers can beat him!" An electrical kick reduced the Obelisk's monster to holographic smithereens. (Chazz: 4000, 2700) Jaden ended his turn with a grin.

Chazz retorted,"You think one strong monster will bring me down, I summon Chthonian Soldier and switch Jowgen the Spiritualist to DEF mode." Another warrior appeared, this one with armor with a carapace-like helmet. (Soldier: 1200/1400) As the Obelisk ended his turn, he set a card silently.

Jaden asked as he drew,"Hey, why'd you summon that weaker monster? You aren't givin' up are ya?" Chazz stayed quiet, Jaden hollered,"Alright, Sparkman, attack Chthonian Soldier and end this!" The blue suited Hero ran towards Chthonian Soldier, fists balled angrily. _Kuri Kuri._ A chirp rang in Jaden's mind, making him pause. He halted,"Sparks! Stop the attack!" The Hero did stop, then walked back to his owner. Chazz grinned,"HA! You almost fell for that Slifer Slacker! If you would've attacked we both would've lost." Jaden squirmed,"With your Soldier's effect, when it gets destroyed by battle I take the damage too." Jaden whispered,"Thanks Kuriboh." The Slifer continued the duel,"Now I switch Sparkman to DEF mode, then I set a monster in DEF mode and call it a turn!" A face-down appeared next to Sparkman, then Chazz started his own turn.

Chazz snorted,"That all you got Slime? I sacrifice Jowgen the Spiritualist to summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" The robed monk shattered, to be replaced with a nickel-scaled and leather-winged dragon. The monster's wing flaps were blue, and it roared it's fiery wrath. (Emperor Dragon: 2400/1500) Chazz screamed,"SLACKER! THIS DRAGON WILL MAKE THE GAME! Now, Emperor attack Jaden's face-down!" The mighty winged serpentine monster flew over to the face-down card, slashing at it with supernatural ferocity. The card flipped, revealing a robotic rabbit with white paint, and a blue logo on it's forehead reading 'Love It'. Jaden laughed,"You just attacked my Mecha Bunny, now I can pick a monster you control, then drop your life points by 500!" (Mecha Bunny: 800/100) (Chazz: 2700, 2200) The Bunny fired an abrupt blast of purple energy out of it's mouth, hitting Chazz in the chest, then the rabbit shattered. The holographic image of a face-down side-wise card appeared next to Jaden's Sparkman. Chazz angrily yelled,"What are you doing? You're just stalling with a rabbit now, and what's the deal with that new card?" The Obelisk pointed to the face-down, Jaden explained,"Mecha Bunny lets me summon another Mecha Bunny face-down after it's destroyed. To think Mr. Big Bad Chazz Princeton gets his britches in a bunch over a couple of bunnies. Ha ha ha ha!"

"Chthonian Soldier! Attack his face-down!"

The powerful warrior drew it's curved blade and cut clean through, only for the rabbit to not only fire but spawn another face-down. (Chazz: 2200, 1700)

Jaden drew next,"Looks like it's my lucky day Chazz! I activate Polymerization, which let's me fuse my Clayman and Sparkman to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" The two Heroes melded together, taking the form of an enormously bulk hero with a blue visor and yellow jumpsuit with white lightning bolt designs on it. His hands were in gloves, while blue electrical bursts bounced around in what looked like a huge containment suit. (Thunder Giant: 2400/1500) Winged Kuriboh appeared next to Jaden chirping Kuri Kuri. Chazz jumped suprised by the strange noise,"What was that? Oh it doesn't matter, I activate my face-down, Chthonian Polymer! Now by sacrificing my Chthonian Soldier, I take control of Thunder Giant!" The large Elemental Hero lumbered over to it's new owner, albeit slowly. But the Slifer was undetered,"Alright, I summon Winged Kuriboh in DEF mode and call it a turn."

Chazz rolled his eyes,"I know that Kuriboh is gonna save your skin this turn, but next turn is a whole different ball game! Now Thunder Giant, attack his Mecha Bunny with 1,000 Volts of Justice! Then Chthonian Emperor destroy that Kuriboh!" Thunder Giant sent blue and yellow cascading currents through the face-down which was revealed to be, unsurprisingly, the third robotic mammal. (Bunny: 800/100) The rabbit aimed it's tiny jaws at Chazz, then fired before being shattered by Jaden's own monster. (Chazz: 1700, 1200) The Kuriboh was dealt with quickly by a slash of the dragon's claws.

_Next turn Chazz is gonna destroy my next monster with Thunder Giant, then attack me directly with both those monsters... I gotta make this draw count, cuz if I don't it'll be game over!_

Yugioh GX

Chumley Huffington leaned on the wall. He liked Jaden, the kid not only had spunk but he had enough talent to back it up, even against an Obelisk like Chazz. The Slifer sighed, _I wish I was as good as Jaden. Heck he's dueling an Obelisk and nearly holding his own. Maybe that's why I don't have any friends._ He shook off the negative thoughts, then saw Syrus, Lee, and Bastion all sitting next to each other laughing. They don't need me. _They don't even notice I'm gone..._

The teen started sobbing, he'd been at Duel Academy for five years now, he was older than Zane! Zane was graduating this year, but Chumley hadn't made nearly the same fan club as 'the Kaiser' or even Atticus Rhodes, the 'Blizzard Prince of Duel Academy' and Atticus had been at the Academy for a little less than half as long as Chumley! _I will never have any friends!_

The large boy ran off to his dorm, crying like a baby.

Yugioh GX

_There's one combo I got that can save me now. It all relies on my next draw. Here goes nothing!_ Jaden drew, then grinned when Winged Kuriboh cooed to his partner. Jaden slapped the card on his Disk, revealing a blue tights-clad Hero with pointed ears and a tank of oxygen mounted on his back,"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman! Since he's the only monster I got out right now, I get to draw two cards!" (Bubbleman: 800/1200) Chazz rolled his eyes, leading Jaden to respond,"Okay smarty, how about this! I activate one of the cards I got, here goes fifteen-hundred life points to play Bubble Rampage*, now I get to destroy a card on the field for every Elemental Hero Fusion Monster in my graveyard. Say good bye to your Emperor Dragon!" (Jaden: 2700, 1200) A stream of bubbles came out of Bubbleman's tank, right as his eyes flashed red and the snake-like stream strangled the giant grey and blue dragon before vaporizing. Chazz growled,"You'll pay for that Yuki!" Jaden laughed,"What ever Chazz, I throw down a face-down and call it a turn!"

Chazz drew, then screamed,"Go Thunder Giant, use your effect, destroy his Bubbleman!" Jaden quickly stalled the charging Hero with his words,"I activate the second effect of Bubble Rampage, when I activate it, Bubbleman can't be destroyed outside of battle until my next turn, so your Giant's super power is useless!" Chazz roared,"Yuki! It's time to end this duel! Thunder Giant, use Thousand Volts of Justice!"

"I agree Chazz, but I'm not the one whose going to lose today! I activate Mirror Gate! Here's how it works, when an E-Hero I control battles, I can switch the monsters, so now my Thunder Giant destroys your new Bubbleman! Awesome game Chazz! But I guess I'll see ya around," Jaden concluded, adjusting his jacket when the large Elemental Hero punched the smaller one. (Chazz: 1200, 0)

Results: Victor: Jaden Yuki

They both left, Jaden joining his friends and Chazz meeting his Obelisk cronies. _Somethings wrong here,_ Jaden thought, but he couldn't think of what...

Yugioh GX

**AN:**

***I don't know about this card, but I was thinking about using it again... Any suggestions?**

**Next episode, Seth duels a mysterious stranger, Chumley's issues will be sorted out(partially), and the countdown continues - Lee's inevitable death grows nearer. **

**See you next time on Yugioh GX Pheonix Style! Read, review, and get your game on!**

**The schedule for my fics: this week is Pheonix Style and TMNT, then TMNT and Zane's Origin, then Pheonix Style and Zane's Origin. So sorry to anyone who reads Yugioh GX Origins though, but it'll be up next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SSSSSOOOO sorry to any/all of my readers. This update is two weeks late I believe, I am very sorry about this. I was having issues, so as an apology I will be posting a bonus one-shot set later in this story line. Without further ado... **

Yugioh GX

S1 E5 In Search of A Deepsea Diva

Seth woke up without an alarm clock, excited for his morning jog. He was about to wake up Jaden and his group when Professor Banner walked up to him saying,"And just where are you going at this hour Mr. Lee?" Seth explained,"I was just going to go for a jog by the beach Professor, and Jaden likes to come along sometimes."

"Well okay, I understand but have you ever heard the tale of the Duel Academy mermaid?"

"No sir I haven't."

"Years ago a sailor killed a girl and sunk her body into the sea on these shores. It is said that her spirit haunts these waters, luring in males with her beautiful songs, only to reveal her now fishy legs."

"Okay Prof... What ever you say..."

"It's true! Warn Jaden and anyone else you see about the dreaded Siren Diva!"

All Banner's yelling made Jaden and Syrus go towards the door. Jaden rubbed his eyes and yawned,"What's up with all the yelling Banner?" The Professor frantically screamed,"Beware of the Siren's song boys! Beware!" Then the teacher ran off to who knows where. Syrus shrugged, then Lee explained,"Apparently there's this singing ghost-fish-girl by the beach, where I was going to jog." Syrus whined,"UGH! Do we really have to run every day Lee?"

Yugioh GX

"What are you doing Jay?" Seth asked, then the Slifer Red yelled,"I'm looking for that mermaid chick! Maybe she wants a duel!" Syrus sweatdropped, then hollered,"Maybe she's single! I think I'm just her type too!" Lee laughed at his two friends, who both were in the water now. Suddenly both Syrus and Jaden popped their heads out of the water, Syrus screaming,"JAY! Something's got me! I think it's the Siren!" Just as the smaller Red howled in fear, he was dragged away from the shore and Jaden. Jaden started swimming for him, but the other boy was getting pulled faster and faster.

"Syrus, I'm comin' for ya buddy!" Lee yelled, removing his shirt and pants, revealing a pale and built body. He jumped in the water, pumping his feet and arms towards his friend, who appeared to be getting dragged to the cliff. Jaden was starting to slow down, clearly getting exhausted, but he and Lee kept pressing on, following Syrus for several minutes before the boy hit the cliff, and was dragged _up the cliff._

"What the?" Jaden asked, but kept going though he was now behind Lee. Lee flew out of the water, grabbing onto Syrus's foot. He clung there, slowing the pull but it continued nonetheless. Syrus screeched,"AAHHH!" Then Lee realized aloud,"Hey this is a fishing line! Maybe we can yell loud enough to get this guy's attention!" Just before Jaden grabbed Lee's legs and they all went down faster and faster.

Then, all three went under and everything went dark for the Slifers.

Yugioh GX

A few minutes later, the trio of Reds were sitting next to a small campfire. Lee recovered fastest,"Where are we?" A stranger's voice answered,"You dudes seem to be 'round a campfire... Nah I'm just yankin' your chain man. I accidently caught your 'padre in my line, and I kinda pulled all ya outta the water when the pole fell outta my hands." Jaden stammered, seeing the tanned boy's bareback. He was more lean than Lee, but seemed more toned, his long dark navy colored bangs hung in a lightning shape off his neck, while his bangs covered most of his face. A dark scar was slashed against his cheek,"Uh, didn't catch your name..." Jaden finally got out. The boy pulled out a harpoon, as if from nowhere,"Names don't mean anything dude. But I've gone by alot - Whirlpool, Typhoon, The Dude, and so on. But my papy took to callin' me Johnny."

Syrus perked up after a while, then Johnny gave them some fried fish, telling him about how his dad was on a long quest for his grandfather, and had dropped him off at Duel Academy to avoid endangering his son. But Johnny didn't seem to care though, then Syrus said,"Thanks for saving us, even though it was your hook that caught me." Johnny cracked,"Well speakin' of which, I don't really need a thank you, it's just that I can't find my board man. It's pretty special ya know, it folds into a fishing pole, just like the one I lost in order to save you dudes..."

"And we're real thankful you did Johnny..." Lee thanked, then he paled when Johnny pulled out the harpoon again and started sharpening it. Johnny had put on a shirt, it was tight and white, revealing his huge pecks. The Fisherman chuckled,"Ah it's all good bro... Just as long as we have a duel! Ya see the fish I gave you was sorta poisoned dude, and if ya don't get the cure in 2 hours, yer kinda scewed amigo."

The Slifers pretty much lost all blood flow to their face at that point. Jaden growled,"I guess it's game on then..."

"Yeah, but I wanna duel you Karate Kid, I saw your duel with the Obelisks, and I was, well hooked. So let's Duel!"

Johnny: 4000

Lee: 4000

Johnny went first,"I activate A Legendary Ocean," He stated calmly, but with contempt, only for a huge tsunami of aqua water hitting the duel area between the players. Then, a large set of buildings with plain red and brown clay walls. "Now with this little number all the Water monsters I got get a lower level, and they gain 200 ATK and DEF," Johnny explained. "Now I summon Majioshalen in ATK mode, then end my turn with a face-down." A strong, colorful frog with a red bowtie appeared in front of the Fisherman, it had white stars all across it's body. (Majioshalen: 2200/1000)

Lee drew,"I set a monster face-down, along with two cards face-down before I end my turn."

Johnny drew, beginning his turn,"I summon Cyber Shark in ATK mode, then I have Majioshalen attack your face-down." A fish monster swam towards Lee's face-down, though half it's face seemed to be made of pink tissue that looked artificial, though it's skin was also an unnatural shade of light blue with lighter spots. (Cyber Shark: 2300/2200) The multi-colored frog swam with a backstroke, quickly reaching it's target and punching it hard. The card flipped, revealing a green skinned warrior with flowing black hair, a white muscle shirt and pants. His eyes flashed red, then the frog was returned to Johnny's deck and the warrior was destroyed, along with several of Lee's life points. (Lee: 4000, 3600) Johnny yelled,"Whoa! Where'd my frog go man?" Lee explained,"When my Legendary Jujitsu Master gets attacked in DEF mode, your guy gets sent to the top of your deck!" Johnny went on,"Nah it's all good man, 'cuz I can still attack with my Cyber Shark." The Shark went in, gnashing it's teeth at Lee, then rammed it's head into the Martial Artist. (Lee: 3600, 1300)

Seth drew,"Alright, I see you're no pushover so time to break out the big guns, so I summon Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak in ATK mode, then I have him equipped with Mage Power, rising his stats by 1500!" A knight with a short sword and blue skin and a black cape was summoned, then equipped with a glowing orange aura and raised his ATK/DEF power. (Bergzak: 2000/200, 3500/1700) Seth roared,"NO ONE POISONS MY FRIENDS! BERGZAK ATTACK!" The berserker swung his blade with all his ample strength, slicing straight through the fish. (Johnny: 4000, 2200) Seth yelled louder,"NOW MY BERGZAK CAN ATTACK YOU AGAIN! USE BERSERKER -" The Martial Artist was interrupted by the Fisherman,"Yeah dude, that's not really gonna work for me so I'm gonna use my Legendary Surfer - Dirk the Shark Tamer's effect, lettin' me get him out and end your Battle Phase." A warrior with a large red board with a picture of a grey shark, the Surfer himself was African American with a pair of blue shorts. (Dirk: 800/1900, 1000/2100) Seth revealed a Warrior as per Bergzak's effect, showing Combo Fighter.

Johnny started his turn big,"Now I activate my face-down, Jar of Greed, letting me draw a card. Then I sacrifice my Shark Tamer to summon Legendary Surfer - Tsunami the Champion!" The new Surfer had tan skin just like his owner, he also had a huge spiked mop of blue hair, and a tight blue robe with a matching board. (Tsunami: 2700/1300, 2900/1500) Lee jabbed,"You really think that a guy with a head of hair big enough to have it's own Zip Code is gonna stop me? Or even my trap card for that matter? Go Bottomless Trap Hole!" The Fisherman chuckled,"Sorry man, but Tsunami is unaffected by Traps while Umi is on the field. So now that I explained that, how's about I show you what Tsunami is really made of, so here comes Tubular Tidal Wave! His effect destroys one Spell card on the field per turn, bye bye Mage Power..." A wave of water slammed into the berserker, shattering his orange aura, weakening his power surge. (Bergzak: 3500/1700, 2000/200) Johnny didn't relent,"Now Tsunami! Use Cowabunga Kick!" The Surfer swam towards the now weakened Bergzak, kicking him with a solid roundhouse to the ribs. (Lee: 1300, 400)

Syrus looked at Jaden,"I don't know how Lee is gonna get out of this one Jay..." Jaden nodded,"He's always on top of his duels... Never has to come back by much."

Lee drew his card,"I discard my monster Disciple of the Great Warrior, so now I can normal summon a 'Great Warrior' monster without any tributes." The transleucent image of a short bald martial artist with an orange kimono solidified in front of Lee, then faded quickly. "Now I summon Tyler the Great Warrior in ATK Mode!" A tall, mighty blonde katanna wielding fighter, his hair shooting up into the air was summoned. Golden energy was visible around him, though he wore no shirt, a pair of white pants adorned his legs. (Tyler: 3000/1500) Johnny remained stoic, but Lee rabidly howled,"Go Tyler, destroy Tsunami and win me this duel! KAIOKEN* FIST!" The Great Warrior's hands glowed with a fierce red aura, pulsing like the fighter's strong heart. He sent a blast of the identical energy, razing the ocean of the Legengary Surfer when the beam went right through. (Johnny: 2200, 2100) "Yeah dude, looks like I get a chance to destroy that Tyler, 'cuz I'm gonna last this turn," Johnny mentioned casually, though Lee's black eyes burned through the fisher's,"When Tyler destroys a monster, you take damage equal to that monster's ATK." Genocide riddled the field when the Great Warrior sent bolt after bolt of golden pulses out of his body, destroying the Legendary Ocean and the remainder of Johnny's life points. (2100, 0)

The Fisherman casually walked off the loss, starting off to the woods. Jaden yelled,"WAIT! What about the poison?" Lee dove for the Surfer Duelist, taking him down, and the fisher explained,"It's all good man! I didn't poison you, I just wanted to duel ya is all**... Though ya kinda owed me for saving you - and I did lose my board!" The fighter quickly jumped off his victim after realizing the truth, then started laughing,"That's pretty good man, and a great duel! I know the next time I'll be prepared for your style, and by then me and the gang'll have already helped you find your board!"

Yugioh GX

Chumley sniffed sadly in Professor Banner's office. The teacher smoothly soothed,"It's okay Chumley. I have a good feeling about this year..." Huffington snorted,"It's about me being terrible in general! Dueling is just part of my problem - Jaden and Seth seem to make friends where ever they go, I can barely duel my way around a kiddie pool!"

Banner rubbed his chin thoughtfully, _Maybe I can use this to test the two Slifers more._

**AN:**

***Come on, everyone loves a good DB reference now and again.**

****This is likely the type of ridiculous story that makes people dislike the Yugioh Animes, like 'If you lose this card game, I'll cut off your legs!' But it's also really funny now that I'm older(When I was younger it was sooooo realistic). **

**Finally got one of my OCs out, I've got a great arc for Johnny, looking forward to it.**

**Please read, review, and get your game on!**


End file.
